The present invention relates to electrical connectors of the type having a plurality of contacts in one connector member which are matable with a plurality of contacts in another connector member. More particularly, the invention relates to releasable retention means in the connectors for permitting the electrical contacts to be inserted into and removed from their operative positions in respective bores in the insulators of the connectors, the retention means being operable by a suitable tool.
In the prior art the electrical contact release systems that utilize a tool to insert and to remove the contacts from the connector require space around the contacts for the retention devices and for the tool to go into the bore around the wire and release the contacts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,369 and 3,158,424 illustrate such retention means. Specifically, these patents show the space required by an enlarged holding shoulder on the electrical contacts, a tool to enter the bore and open the contact holding devices, and the thickness of the holding devices.
In miniature and ultraminiature connectors the space between the electrical contacts in the bores is determined by the insulation thickness requirements between the bores plus any other space considerations around the bores, as for example in the prior art the space requirements for the retention means.
In general, there is at least a requirement of 0.010 inch for electrical insulation between any two contacts. Considering, a holding shoulder on an electrical contact to be a minimum of 0.005 inch and a contact retention device to have a minimum thickness of about 0.003 inch, these two add 0.016 inch (0.008 inch on each side) to the diameter of the bore in the insulator. This means that a contact insertion and release tool must be limited in wall thickness to 0.004 inch so that it will fit in the space between the device and the cylindrical surface on the shoulder forming member of the contact. Using such a prior art arrangement with a special retaining shoulder of 0.005 inch aand retaining tyne of 0.003 inch, the space distance between the contacts is enlarged by 0.016inch minimum over that required by this invention. In miniature and ultraminiature connectors, where the wire insulation is generally larger than the contact, such an increase in space requirement between the electrical contacts presents serious space problems.